Highschool Doom x Devil
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Doomguy dies and is reincarnated as issei Houdou with the soulcube and heart of hell as his sacred gears, how will this affect the plot and how will Akeno deal with near constant swarms of demons to kill. Ara ara ufufufufu.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool DooM x Devil

Highschool dxd and DooM crossover.

Notes for challenge!

Issei must either have the Heart of Hell or the Soul Cube for his sacred gear.

Doomguy aka The Doom Slayer must appear at least once.

Some demons of old aka doom demons must show up from time to time.

Issei x harem or a main non oc female. This IS highschool dxd after all.

Issei can't side with heaven or the fallen angels although Raynare siding with him is okay.

Story time!

Chapter 1: Life and death and resurrection.

Doom guy aka John moaned in pain as the rescue squad sprinted towards the docking bay with him being dragged along by two recruits. He was stupid to think that just because he closed the portal that the demons couldn't still cross the rift in dimensions. A blue plasmaball exploded to the left smashing a marine into the wall with a sickening snap. He died before he could even hit the floor.

A vent on the roof fell open and a large floating ball of hate with a large maw and tiny beady eyes roared at them as it was showered in lead. It fired a yellow ball of energy upwards igniting the gas main. A flash of pain and fire and they knew no more.

John expected the same. He wasn't completely wrong. He found himself floating in a vast emptiness. The sound of distant wing beats could be heard. In front of him the soulcube and what looked like a human heart and grenade merged together floated in front of him.

"Doomslayer." The multiple voices from the soulcube sounded. "Conquerer of hell, scourge of evil, traverser of the pit."

"DeFeAtEr Of ThE cYbErDeMoN" a broken gutteral voice sounded from the heart. "wE gRaNt YoU nEw LiFe!"

"BE REBORN!" both artifacts synchronized before flying forwards, merging into his chest. With a gasp, he vanished.

A few moments later a purple eyed gothic lilita girl floated over. "odd. They normally leave food." She monotoned before glaring in annoyance towards the sound of wing beats.

Back in a different version of earth John gasped in pain, sputtering and coughing as a surprised redheaded girl looked on above him as she held his head in her lap.

" Damn. Eight pawns. You are a powerful one aren't you Issei?" She muttered. Like a dam breaking memories flooded John's mind. He was reincarnated as some perverted Japanese brat. Oh how he HATED that fucking cube. That crow girl, Yuuma or as he found out not long ago Raynare was forced to kill him or her friend, Asia would be killed, it definitely justified his murder, but it didn't mean he was still pissed about taking a glowing spear to the gut.

"Thank you for saving me." He muttered hoarsely.

'Use us, let us heal.' He heard the soul cube in the back of his mind. He accepted. With a double hum and rattle of moving metal the soulcube materialised in his left hand, scaring Rias, if his new memories were correct, greatly. The cube pulsed white and he could literally feel his wounds closing.

"Holy shit. The bane of Satan." Rias uttered in shock. Her pawn had one of the most powerful sacred gears in existence, capable of felling even the most powerful demons of old in three strikes. Shivers went up her spine in both fear and hope. Hope that she might not have to marry the arrogant prick Riser.

"Rias sempia? Why aren't I dead?" Issei (I'll refer to him as such from now on) asked in confusion.

"You see, I reincarnated you as a Devil." She stated as black bat wings sprung forth from her back. He shot upwards and dropped into a combat stance, the heart of hell in his hands as it pulsed red. Rias's eyes went even wider at this. The heart of hell was stolen during the last war by the angels. One of two prototype unholy gears, meant to combat sacred gears. It could alter one's physical abilities, making them faster, stronger and more durable. For her pawn to have it was damn near impossible.

"Okay, drop the disguise. What are you? A imp, a lost soul. A fucking hell knight?!" He demanded.

Rias was shocked. He knew of the demons of old. The ones locked away in the lowest depths of hell in the darkest pits. She steeled her nerves. " I am as I am now." She stated. "Ria's Geromy, one of the 72 Pillars of the underworld." She reached out her hand cautiously. " Whatever you've heard, were not like the demons of old."

"Well I'd like to differ." Issei growled when he heard a beep-beep from his pocket. His PDA. He still had it. It flung from his hands and began playing what he saw in hell's darkest pits. Rias's eyes opened in shock and lust as she saw him tear the old demons apart. He killed the fricken guardian and CyberDemon for fuck's sake. Realising she was being glared at. She gave him the PDA and gave a saucy wink and grin. "Welcome to my peerage Issei cun. Seeming as you have experience in the supernatural I'll forgo that little speech and skip ahead. As a newborn devil you'll grant wishes for humans and kill stray devils, no doubt you'd be great at that part."

"This'd better not be a trap, otherwise I'll ram the soulcube through your face, hear me?" Issei growled. Ria's nodded. Surprised that the loveable goofball, when he wasn't being a pervert, had changed so much when she revealed what she was. Sure he battled through the sealed sections of hell but such a 180 in his personality made him seem like another person entirely. She shuddered slightly at the killer intent he had given off. Somehow, she just knew that he'd get along with Akeno.

"Come on, we'll go meet the others." Rias stated with a small smile as she waved her hand, this made a pentagram appear on the floor asides them. Issei bent over and began examining it. He shook his head and scoffed. " what?"

"No way am I using that unstable thing, it'll be too flashy as most of the energy is lost as light." Issei muttered. Having traveled though so many of the damned things he knew a bit about them, that and he used to study the occult in school. Guess he gets to do it all over again. He then traced a new pentagram into the dirt which glowed dully orange with hints of red. He stood in the center, holding out his hand for Rias. She begrudgingly accepted and stepped into the circle. With a swift shoe movement, he completed the circle activating it. They appeared in a room with a large pentagram, a coffee table and a few couches. Instantly people, no, devils rushed in.

"President?" A black haired girl asked. "Who's circle was that? How isn't he out cold ara ara?"

"Akeno, Issei made the circle." Rias stated before turning to Issei. "How did you know how to make that?"

" seen enough imps and Maggots appear using it to learn how to myself." Issei shrugged. The room asides Rias looked horrified that a human had encountered the demons of old.

"Ara ara ufufufufu. Big bad Issei fought imps did he?" Akeno giggled.

"He did more than that. He killed not only the Guardian but a cyberdemon." Rias stated. Akeno fell over having creamed herself as a red blush of lust covered her face, everyone else was shocked stiff. Killing Cyberdemons were the equivalent to offing a 12 winged archangel. Doing so meant not to fuck with them. Even the Satan's paled in comparison to one.

"Ara ara. Me likey." Akeno muttered as she drooled slightly. Issei looked a bit shocked at such behaviour but looking around, this was probably normal for them.

"Right introductions. That is Akeno my queen, she is Koneko my rook, don't let her size fool you, and Kiba, my knight." Rias introduced a girl with cat ears and a blond guy who looked annoyed.

"Alright then. Nice to meet you all but make a move against me and I won't hesitate to kill you." Issei warned. They nodded in understanding and Akeno squealed as the damp spot below her grew larger and her blush brighter. He sighed before disapearing in a flash of orange and reapeared in his room. With a tired yawn. He flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool DooM x Devil

Alright, here's chapter 2! A few things first. Yes he'll get the Preator armor, no he won't have the unmaker, that is reserved for someone else ;). No way in hell (pun intended) will there be any youi if only for the fact that while I respect and am comfortable with homosexuals I just can't write malexmale well and I just don't like the details okay. No homophobic okay? Finally yes! YES! YES! He will get the BFG! Mwahaha!

Chapter 2

Issei groaned as he woke up, two squishy round orbs pressed into his back. He heard a squeal from behind him. In a panic he shot up only to get tangled in the sheets and fall painfully face first onto the wooden floor. Looking up he saw who from his memories was his father. Huh, how did he get such a large frying pan from his po... You know what? He didn't care, he carried around a quarter tonne worth of ammo and gear. He couldn't talk.

"Huh? Wha...of hey." A familiar female voice yawned. His head shot around and saw Rias using a pillow to cover her naked body. "Sorry Mr. Houdou."

"Yes! Honey! Our son finally scored!" The man shouted in utter joy. Issei sighed. What the fuck was wrong with this world? What's next? A cross dressing vampire?

Unknown to him, Gasper sneezed in his coffin before going back to his manga.

"Uh, could we have some privacy?" Rias asked. Mr. Houdou nodded before closing the door. Rias then sighed before helping issei up. "How did someone so clumsy survive hell's lowest pits?"

"BFG." Issei uttered in annoyance as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets.

"A what?" Rias asked in confusion. The only bfg she could think of was the giant from rohd dal's books.

"Big fucking gun." Issei uttered as he finally got free from the blankets.

Rias froze. A look of horror on her face as the hellish symbol branded onto Issei's chest above his heart. The symbol of the DoomSlayer. Issei hadn't noticed this however and yawned before pulling his school shirt from the dresser and began to put his shoes on. Rias shook herself from her stupor as Issei turned around. "Uh, where are your clothes and why did we sleep naked?"

"Sorry. Habit." Rias replied, not sorry at all. In fact asides the brand thing she would classify Issei as one thing, eye candy. He was also acting a lot less perverted than before, something she chalked up to his near death experience which was a major plus.

Issei nodded and barely raised an eyebrow when with a snap of her fingers Rias was suddenly dressed. "Alright, let's get some breakfast." Issei suggested as they walked downstairs to find Issei's mother Aghea sitting at the table eating some toast and his father slip out the front door, heading for work at the UAC offices in the city.

"So, you must be Issei's girlfriend. I'm Aghea. Who might you be?" The brunet woman asked with a smile.

"Nice to meet you miss Houdou I'm Rias geromy." Rias smiled.

Aghea dropped her glass with a smash on the floor, her face plastered in shock. "Please repeat that? I could of sworn you said Geromy?" She asked, spooked.

"I did, you know of my family then?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Aghea replied with a terrified and strained smile."so, how did you meet my son? Nothing bad I hope?"

"Nothing of the sort. I happened to show up as he got stabbed by a fallen Angel. How do you know of devils anyway?" Rias asked. Issei also wanted to know, his memories didn't cover anything of them knowing about the supernatural.

Aghea sighed. "My family is what hell referred to as slayers." She began. "We hunt down demons of old and fallen angels. I myself am a Paladin within our ranking system. Issei's brand will appear when he's chosen his fate."

"He has it." Rias muttered.

"What?!" Aghea and issei cried in shock. She nodded and pulled issei's shirt up against the protests of the boy, revealing the brand above his heart.

"Doom slayer." Aghea breathed, a proud smile grew across her face she pulled Issei into a hug. "Oh my little man's a badass!" She sobbed with joy.

"Why me?" Issei groaned, he wasn't used to hugs. "Rias a little help?"

"No my pawn, deal with her yourself," Rias giggled.

"Pawn? You joined her peerage?" Aghea asked, pulling back.

"Well he did take a light spear to the gut." Rias explained nervously.

"How well can you channel Argent?" Aghea asked seriously.

"Uh good why?" Issei asked, remembering what the scientists called the demon plasma.

Aghea smiled "I have just the suit for you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool DooM x devil

Chapter 3: mean green fighting machine

"Then ive got the suit for you." Aghea smiled.

"What kind?" Issei asked, a small smirk played at his lips, oh he hoped it was better than shitty security armor.

Aghea gave a glance to Rias, a frown marred her face. "I'll have to retrieve it. I should be back around 4, okay? Until then, try not to get into too much trouble." With that she walked over to the broom, swept up her shattered glass and dumped it in the bin. "Oh and there's a sandwich in the fridge, seeya." She smiled before walking into the walk in pantry where she disappeared with a green flash.

"Damned slayers and their theatrics." Rias grumbled before standing up. "Come on, grab your bag we've got school in ten minutes."

"Alright." Issei sighed as he picked up the tan green bag and stuffed a sandwich, books and pencils case inside along with a bottle of water.

They left the house and headed north east towards the school.

"So, how long have you been a devil and for that matter, there's more than one?" Issei asked as they walked through the back alleys as it was a lot faster.

"Oh, I've always been one, my father is Lord Gremory and my mother was once a Tonaksu before she married him. As for multiple, its kind of obvious but its understandable as you appear to of only dealt with demons before." Rias explained patiently, just as she had done with Akeno and Kiba who had little contact with the underworld before she met them. Koneko at least knew from her parents and he batshit crazy sister.

"There's a difference between devils and demons?" Issei asked in confusion as he cocked an eyebrow. This made Rias blush, unnoticed by Issei however. He'd always assumed they were ruled by the devil much like how Betruger was in charge of the invasion of mars.

"Yes. Devils are the original inhabitants of hell, demons were made by a fallen Angel imprisoned in the depths of hell to generally piss us off." Rias explained in a bored tone. History was not her forte. "We devils have what we refer to as human, enhanced and diabolic forms."

"Okay, that I think I know. Then again I thought that was just Betruger." Issei replied in thought. "So, human, winged human and freaky monster then?" At Rias's nod, he continued. "So I've got a more powerful form. Heh, when do I get to rip and tear some demons?" He asked with a savage grin which made Rias shudder in fear. Satan damn it, he had an S mode like Akeno.

"After school today we do have an assignment, a devil went rogue and as a vassal of house Gremory, it is unto us to stop them." Rias explained with determination, slamming her fist into her palm.

"Sweet. Heh, I wonder..." Issei muttered as he trailed off. His thoughts turned to the BFG, it basically microwaved argent then flung it making an explode on impact weapon that got directed by a magnetic field containing a microchip. Perhaps some glass jars with argent, a microwave and a slingshot would work, yes that could possibly work, now what about the radiation?

"Hello, earth to Issei, were here." Rias stated, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his pondering, unusual as unless it involved killing, violence or guns he generally wasn't that easily led astray.

"Oh."

"Goof." Rias muttered fondly as they walked to class.

Issei ignored matsuda and motohama shrieking in indignation about him being around the number one babe in kouh. They barely got in the doors when they were stopped by the kendo club.

"Gremory sama, he giving you trouble?" The club captain asked in distain for issei.

"No, Issei just had a bit of an epiphany yesterday and I decided to give him a chance." Rias lied. Issei had to admit, she sure could lie on the spot. Damned devils.

"Epiphany? Him?" The captain asked sceptically.

"Yeah, being a perve isn't worth ruining my future or the bashings. I'm sorry." Issei bowed, though it irked him to do so to a civilian. He was in the military for gods sake! OUCH! Stupid asshole.

"And what bought this on?" The captain pried.

"I got kicked in the nuts." Issei muttered in mock embarrassment. They must of bought it as they let it be, although his now former friends winced at the thought before going back to ranting.

It wasn't until lunch that issue met back up with Rias after Kiba came and picked him up from the cafeteria interrupting his lunch, he's lucky it wasn't a meatball sandwich or the blonde devil would of lost a few fingers and gained a black eye. NO ONE INTERRUPTED A MEATBALL SANDWICH! No one!

When they arrived at the old dorms, he quickly found it was the same room from last night.

"Okay, we'll meet again here at 6pm sharp, we'll head out after that. But for now, let's teach issei to access his powers as his sacred gears seem to be no problem." Rias smiled.

"This better not involve a sacrifice or I'll gut you all." Issei growled. Akeno fell over blushing and Koneko gave a blank look then nodded. Kiba just frowned.

"Concentrate on whatever you think is the most powerful weapon you know. Visualize it in your hands as your energy builds, now, Release it!" Rias ordered. With a swish and whirl a massive silver box shaped device with a oval opening at the front, arm rest which was adjustable and a glowing green argent cell in the middle appeared. Issei looked at the weapon in his hand with a savage smirk. "Ah fuck yeah the BFG!"

"Big fucking gun indeed." Rias breathed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Highschool Doom x devil

AN: yes I realize this may be a bit quick for some people. Doom however has always been rapid pace, doom 3 excluded, and getting to the action quick is what doom is about.

Chapter 4: explaining the past and warnings.

"A big fucking gun indeed." Rias breathed.

Akeno drooled at the sight. Then giggled. "Ara ara, ufufufufu, compensating for something are you?"

"Heh. Funny." Kiba smirked.

"Nope, the 9000 was always a bulky model. The 10k and 1.34 are smaller but pack less of a punch. This however can deal some major damage." Issei recited proudly. "Designed for room clearing and large targets."

"Where do you even find one of those?" Koneko asked bluntly. She'd of noticed if humans made such a thing, angels or fallen angels would of used it by now if they had one and other demons would gloat.

Issei sweat dropped, he didn't think that through... He sighed.

"That would be our doing." Multiple voices sounded as the soulcube in passive move appeared." It is of his past life, a weapon of man powered by hell to fell even god!" The voices began to shout. "WE STOOD ATOP THE TOWER OF BABBLE AND WE SHOT GOD! WE SMOTE THE UNSMITABLE! WE LAID WASTE TO HELL, WE TRAVERSED DANTE'S INFERNO! WE! ARE! POWER!" The room shook violently at the waves of energy coming from it as Issei's eyes closed gold. "WE! SHALL! NOT! BE! STOPPED! WE!..."

"That's enough of that."Issei growled as he grabbed the cube in not hands. It viberated briefly before stilling. "Its safe, just seriphin running her mouth again."

"Seriphin?" Rias asked. "Its THE seriphin!?"

"As far as I know." Issei shrugged as he used the bfg as a armrest. "Saved her in what I guess would be my, hold on," he muttered, "One, two, ah my third life."

"Third?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"Yeah, the first doom slayer, a soldier in the second world war who ended up fighting the original cyberdemon and mecha Hitler and in my last one, a marine who got sent to mars for disobeying my superior officer and beating the shit out of him for ordering us to fire on civilians during a food shortage riot." Issei listed off on his fingers. "Then when rescue finally arrived, a mother fucking cacodemon ignited the gas line and blew us all to bits, I ended up in a great big nothingness and next thing I know, no memories and growing up until Rias resurrected me, which I guess removed my mental block."

"DIBS!" Akeno and Rias called in unison. They balked then glared at each other, you could literally see the lightning between their eyes. Kiba signed.

"I'll make some tea." Koneko stated before walking off.

"You are either crazy or possibly the person who I hold the most respect for if you really did all that as a human." Kiba admitted with a nod. "Can you handle hand to hand combat?"

"Just boxing unless I go buserk." Issei admitted.

Kiba paled slightly then nodded. The doomslayer's buserk state was said to of been what allowed the great serpent, the original Satan to be killed in less than ten minutes, that was even before the doomslayer had his preator suit.

After school issei was walking back to his mouse when he heard a shriek of fear, whipping around he couldn't find anything. That was until he felt something from above fall on top of him. He groaned as he sat up, it was a petit blonde fallen Angel and judging that her feathers were still turning black, recently fallen too.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. She looked up at him, tears brimmed her blue eyes from the pain of the landing. She nodded slowly."got a name?"

"Gabrielle. Call me gabby." She sniffed.

"As in the archangel?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Gabby sniffed as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her white dress. She only cringed slightly as she rubbed her sore ass.

"What did you do to fall?" Issei asked as he stood back up.

"Well..." She blushed. " I may of jumped ..."

"Huh?" Was Issei's reply.

A serious look crossed her face."I jumped, I can't let you face this alone, sin incarnate is coming and if you loose we all do."

End!

Two virtual cookies to whoever guesses who she's referring to. 


	5. Chapter 5

Highschool doom x devil

Chapter 5: Suits and Rip and Tear!

Issei looked over the newly fallen angel with a critical eye. Whatever this sin incarnate was didn't sound good and that's saying something as he did fight Satan himself.

"How long?" He asked bluntly.

"A little over a year before it arrives but there's lots of advanced troops." Gabby stated nervously. Issei nodded.

"Got any idea where'd you stay?" He asked. She shook her head making him sigh. "Follow me." She nodded.

It was another five minutes of walking in silence before they reached Issei's house, the door busted open.

"Stay here." He snapped and rushed inside, noting that the door was suffering argent burns. He bolted upstairs, following the destruction and found his father, propping up the bed against the walk in wardrobe, cuts adorned his face and his shirt was ruined.

"Issei get out of here! There's a fucking monster!" He shouted as the doors bucked violently.

"Stand aside." Issei stated as he cracked his knuckles and materialised the heart of hell.

"Issei, what is that?!" His father asked.

"Get back!" Issei snapped as the cupboard flung open, revealing something that was the bane of his existence. A revenant. The skelatal creature in a self guided dual rocket harness that stood seven foot tall screamed and lunged at him.

The heart pulsed as red energy crackled over his body. Issei took the strike without flinching before he materialised the soul cube which immediately deployed into its combat form. It's whirling blades and spikes gyrated before being impaled into the demons chest, vaporising it. His father stood there shocked.

"Fuck you." Issei spat at the ashes. "God damned revenants."

"Issei, what was that?! How did you do that?! What is going on?!" Mr houdou shouted in shock and confusion.

There was an orange flash from the corner of the room and they spun around just in time to see Aghea appearing. She was lugging around a massive stone block with armor embedded into it, she was clad in futuristic knight armor, a bloodied broadsword by her side.

"Honey?" Mr houdou asked in shock.

Aghea's eyes went wide. "Oh! Yuto, I can explain!"

Then gabby burst in. "Hey, doomslayer, everything...alright? Eh, what's going on?"

"She...she has wings...why does she have wings?" Yuto asked, stunned before passing out.

"Okay...who's she?" Agea asked as she pointed her sword at gabby.

"Gabrielle, she jumped from heaven to give a warming about a sin incarnate arriving in about a year." Issei explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep." Gabby smiled. "So doomslayer, this ya family?" Issei nodded. "Kay then."

Aghea sighed as she propped up the stone block on the wall. "Issei, you'll have to remove it, damned thing's stuck and I'm to exhausted from fighting my way through 8 Barons, 4 mancubus and god knows how many imps." With that, Aghea flopped onto the bed and promptly fell asleep snoring.

Issei nodded as he removed the chest armor, his movements went on autopilot from having to do so many times before as his mind wandered. He didn't know what to expect when dealing with stray devils. Would it be like dealing with imps? Maybe Barons or Hell knights, he didn't know. By the time he was finished, he stood 7ft 2 inch, was clad in an air tight, bullet resistant piece of badassery. Health set to 50, armor shields at 0. Hmm, needed to fix that. Exercise for health and maybe potions. Armor would mean argent batteries. Shit those were hard to make.

He shrugged and began to write the transport pentagram on the floor, gabby looked on in interest, clearly not having seen one up close before. He stepped into it and looked at gabby. "Wanna come?" She shook her head politely.

"Nah, I'll just clean up a bit, door's smashed right?" She smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry," Issei Began.

"No, no I'll handle it." Gabby waved him off before leaving the room. Issei shrugged as the circle activated, depositing him in the ORC room. Koneko was drinking tea while playing against Rias, Kiba was sharpening his sword and Akeno was sitting on the floor absently batting at a fly that tried to land on the book she was reading.

"Back so soon?"Rias asked, glancing towards him. "I guess you really are the doomslayer if you have the preator, alright, everyone on the circle. Let's go." Rias stated as she stood up. She moved a took three squares diagonal. "Checkmate."

"Oh man." Koneko whispered.

They soon found themselves in a dark warehouse where you could barely see a few meters ahead.

"Hehehehe." A voice giggled as gurgles and stomach related sounds were beard. Issei's eyes went wide.

"DOWN!" He shouted, tackling Rias and Akeno to ground as multiple streams of plasma flew overhead. Kiba dodged a half dozen before a lucky one caught the beck of his head. He dropped and laid still, his sword clattered to the ground an burst into shards.

"Kiba!" Rias called in despair.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno giggled, slightly unhinged. "Ara ara, someone's a naughty devils."

"Oh they aren't devils." The voice from before echoed. "But demons."

"rip and tear." Issei muttered.

"Oh, look he's scared!" The voice taunted.

"RIP AND TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT!" Issei shouted as he lunged into the darkness. The sounds of tearing flesh, bones snapping and guts being destroyed accompanying flashes of red argent which left glimpses of the rampage and of hell knights and imps. The sounds were gastly and horrid, even Akeno admitted to dealing ill at it.

"No! NO NO NO NO! STAY AWAY STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The voice cried in fear.

"YOU'RE HUGE WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE HUGE GUTS TO RIP AND TEAR!" Issei shouted. A gurgled cry of pain and a splat and sounds of shredding flesh followed. Suddenly the lights snapped on, the entire floor was noting but gore, viscera and giblets of different types. Issei was atop a demon who had been ripped in half, their legs smashed through their mouth and their intestines ripped out and strewed across ten square meters of flooring.

"Me like.." Akeno drooled as a blood covered Issei walked over, holding a green orb with a demonic face plastered on it. He crushed it against kiba's chest. He sprung up gasping, confused and shocked.

"You're welcome." Issei stated as he flicked some guts off of his viser.

"willyougooutwithme?" Akeno and Rias blurted each with the cutest looks they could muster.

"Fine! But please, no more of...THAT!" He shuddered.

Koneko smiled softly and tended to Kiba who looked shocked at the fact he was alive. 


	6. Chapter 6

Highschool doom x devil

Chapter 6

Issei sighed. Akeno and Rias were dragging him through the halls of kouh highschool with cheerfull smiles, something that looked slightly frightening on Akeno. Gabby, who recently enrolled under the false name Gabby Wesker, she got the idea from Kiba, was giggling like a loon behind them as the school stared in either anger, shock or confusion at the sight. When they finally got to homeroom things settled down a bit as Gabby sat behind him. The fallen arch angel needless to say was a lot less than impressed when the teacher rambled on about how stupid barbarians mistook natural occurrences or acts of god. Something he got rather incorrect.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Gabby snapped towards the end of the lesson. Issei sputtered in major shock. Gabrielle SWORE and to a teacher. "God did do all those things!"

"Miss Wesker! Sit down this instant!" The teacher snapped. "Detention for those damned lies you sprout too! Now shut up or get out of my class!"

"What the hell teach?!" An outraged brunet boy with blue eyes shouted. "That's oppressing religious freedom!"

"Get out! God isn't real! Anyone who disagrees can leave!" The teacher snapped.

Gabby growled with clenched fists as she stormed out of the class followed by six students before Issei stood up. "I'll have you know, you're rather rude." He spat before rushing off to find Gabby, Kiba facepalmed at this before leaving for the ORC building. Issei found Gabby at the student comity room tied to a chair with Sona looming over her, wings expanded.

"Oh great." He groaned. All eyes shot to him. "Relax, just here to find Gabby and go lodge a complaint, that English teacher is a real ass."

"Uh, its... Cosplay! Yeah that's it!" Sona made up. Issei's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Look, let her go, Rias is already making me watch her closely alright Sitri?" Issei sighed, Sona tensed. "Relax, I just said I'm with Rias so can we get this over with? I'm also curious, gabby why are you blushing?" "No reason." The ex-angel squeaked a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well, at the very least we now know why she fell." The vice president joked.

"Hold still." Issei muttered and tried to untie the ropes. "Damn, if only I had my chainsaw." He grouched. In a similar manner to how he materialised the BFG a mars excavational T-7 300 horsepower dendum tipped (stuff is 30 times stronger than diamond) self energized chainsaw materialised in his grip. "Eh?!"

"How come he gets a chainsaw?!" Raged Genshirou Saji, the blond pawn and newest member of sona's peerage.

"Easier to make a mess of whatever annoys me." Issei smirked darkly. Saji shivered in fear as Issei cut the fallen angel free. "Come on, Rias said she wanted to introduce us to someone."

When they got to the club room they found Rias rubbing her temples (Her head you pervs!) from a headache while a blond nun apologized profusely.

"Hey Bouchou." Issei greeted as Gabby rushed to akeno. The two had quickly found common ground after their first meeting when it came to sweets. Now Rias has to buy double the amount or rather have Issei buy double.

"Issei, meet Asia Argento." Rias stated as she gestured to the girl.

"Ah, you're Raynare's friend, where is she?" Issei asked calmly.

"She, she..." Asia began bawling her eyes out.

"She is being held prisoner and to be executed." Rias stated. "Asia made a contract with us, our job is to free the fallen angel from the exorcists and her former comrads."

"Sounds easy." Issei shrugged. "We'll need the cover of darkness and some supplies." He hummed as he took out a piece of paper and began to draw some designs. "Now, I need some metal, a portable microwave, bungee cord and some glass jars."

"What for?" Koneko asked in interest as she licked her lips. "Fufufu, does naughty Issei want to be punished by his girlfriends?"

Issei shook his head. "I'm trying to make a rudamentry BFG."

"Do you even know how to?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. Issei sighed as his head slammed into the desk.

"I forgot I flunked science." He muttered as he screwed up the paper and tossed it into the bin. "Okay plan 2, I go in guns blazing with Koneko while Akeno, Kiba and Rias keeps the morons busy and Gabby stays here to watch Asia."

"May keep them off balance." Rias nodded knowing that she normally left Akeno and Kiba together, having her in the mix would stuff a few strategies the exorcists may use too.

[Later that night]

Freed sighed as he sat atop the poduim at the front of the church's main hall. He was bored. Until the doors were kicked open by a black haired devil in green armor and the devil he knew as Koneko.

"Ah, the shitty ass devils arrived to be cleansed by my sword. I shall run you through with my sword while I stab you with this sword!" Freed crowed as he pulled out his holy blade and made an innuendo.

"Shut up." Issei muttered as his helmet appeared around him. Freed grinned like a mad man and unleashed a hailstorm of light bullets. They pinged harmlessly off of the armor much the the frustration of the rogue exorcist. "Rip and tear, rip and tear upon the unholy and damned of this dark place. Until it is done." Issei recited before he burst forward and punched freed in the jaw. The exorcist slammed into the wall which cracked. Koneko let loose arcs of lightning which Freed caught with the blade of light.

"Come on ye shitty devils." Freed cackled.

"Do shut up, you sound like Anderson." Issei stated before kicking freed towards the peons which he broke several of before he stopped.

"Doom Slayer, you Heretic!" Freed shouted, finally recognising the armor.

"I don't need any of your hokey honee bible bugus!" Issei taunted as freed threw a sharpened crucifix at him.

"Nothing but a couple of useless sticks." He huffed, swatting the weapon aside. Koneko tried once again to fry the smart mouth exorcist but he vanished with a burst of light.

"And there goes a coward." Issei huffed before storming towards the wooden cross at the back of the room.

"Ara ara, what are you doing?" Koneko asked as she followed him.

"In hell you learn to pick up on subtle differences." Issei stated as he pushed his hand against a section of wall where the color was one shade off. It slid down to reveal a red button. He pushed it. With a grinding sound the cross slid away to reveal a hidden stairway. They followed it down, beneath the church and found a massive room filled with hundreds of rogue exorcists while a bleeding Raynare was nailed to the cross.

"Ara ara fufufu." Koneko giggled gaining the attention of everyone in the room as lightning crackled around her fingers. "What bad bad people you all are. You need to be punished!" She cackled as she unleashed torrents of electricity into the closest part of the crowd. Issei ran down the middle of the room, sending exorcists flying as he charged into them before he was dogpiled three quarters of the way to Raynare. He quickly tossed them off. It was carnage, he ripped them limb from limb, using arms and legs as clubs, heads as thrown projectiles. He grabbed one who tried to kick him by the leg and began to spin him in a circle, clubbing the exorcists around him before throwing him with enough force to vaporise him and the one he hit. The last remaining exorcist stood shaking as he held a knife to raynare.

"S-Stop!" He stuttered. "I'm warning you devil stay back!"

"Shut up." Issei sighed before throwing the soul cube at him. The poor guy was shredded instantly. He looked around himself at the utter mess he made before removing the tortured fallen Engel from the cross. She was missing three wings, her feet and hands were bloody from having nails driven through them and she had obviously been raped. He carried her on his back, knee deep through the dead. Outside they found Rias fighting a male fallen angel in a trench coat.

"Donaseek surrender!" Rias panted.

"Fat chance whore!" The fallen laughed.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRL FRIEND A WHORE!" Issei roared, a black aura enveloped him as he sat Raynare down. He glared at the angel before disappearing in a burst of speed. He kicked the angel from behind, sending him face first into the ground before he ripped two of his wings out and stabbed them through his chest. He then snapped his neck with a kick to the skull.

"We're not done yet." Kiba stated as a large red creature loomed over them.

End

(1) virtual cookie to whoever finds and names all 6 references. 


	7. Chapter 7

Highschool Doom x Devil

CH: 7

"We're not done yet." Kiba stated as a large red creature loomed over them.

It had curved horns atop it's head which pointed inward, its legs were that of a goat and its hands were massive talons. It roared and jumped into the sky, green argent pooled in its talons as it came down.

"SCATTER!" Issei shouted as he bolted from underneath the demon. It's fists slammed into the ground, the shockwave uprooted trees and turned what was left of the fallen angel to a red paste. It roared as it slashed the air, hurling more argent. Akeno sent bolt after bolt of lightning at it causing the beast to roar in pain. Kiba rushed forward and cut it's leg off, forcing it to one knee. Koneko ran forwards and ripped off it's horn, and rammed it into the chest of the demon. Issei and Rias sent went next. Having materialised his UAC non disposable rocket launcher, he fired a shot at the same time Rias sent a blast of red Argent. The resulting explosion lit up the area in a crimson light. Only a smoking crater was left. Thud-splat. A pile of gore splattered against the ground in a almost comedic way.

"Boom." Koneko stated bluntly as she observed the damage.

"Does it double as a Dildo?" Akeno asked suddenly, eyeing the rocket launcher.

"No comment." Issei stated with a shudder, that was something he didn't need in his head. Ever.

"So, what's this?" Kiba asked as he jabbed at the remains with his sword.

"Baron. Its odd to see one solo." Issei stated as he wiped some red goo from his arm plates.

"AHHHHH!" *CRUNCH*

"I stand corrected." Issei sighed. They rushed in the direction of the screams to find a similar pile to red gore and a pissed girl in black leather, her face hidden behind a helmet as she wiped away gore from a sword.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?" She asked with a english accent. "who the fuck are you lot?"

"Issei Huodou, Doomslayer, yes the one from the tablets." Issei stated simply. The woman raised an eyebrow, they didn't see due to the helmet though.

"Rias Gremory"  
"Akeno himejima"  
"Koneko Tojou"  
"Yuto Kiba"  
The others introduced. Asides Raynare who was out of it, asleep on Koneko's shoulders and snoring softly.

"Issei? What are you doing here?" She asked, removing the helmet to reveal blue hair.

"Irina!" Issei called as he tackled the girl into a hug. "We were here to save a nun's friend, how are you? Its been seven years now!" He laughed. Hardened space marine or not, Irina was his only childhood friend in any of his incarnations and it honestly made him glad.

"I have been well Issei." Irina smiled. "This is one ugly stray though." She muttered.

"Its a Baron, not a stray." Issei cut in.

"She's an exorcist Issei." Rias interrupted bluntly. "I won't have my servant killed so easily!"

"What? Issei?" Irina asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Still Issei." He smiled softly. "Irina, what do you know about something called Sin Incarnate?"

The girl flinched back, as if struck by a stone wall. "Sin...incarnate?" She whispered in shock.

"Arch Angel Gabrielle jumped from heaven to warn us it's coming." Issei explained. "Its a bigger threat then Satan ever was if it got her worried."

"I need to tell the church the news. Thank you issei, I'll try to keep in touch." Irina nodded before rushing off towards the town.

"Baka!" Rias snapped, slapping issei upside his head in rage. "She could of killed you!"

"Ouch." Akeno giggled. "Buchou can I recieve a spanking too? Ive been a bad bad girl~"

Issei, being a red bloody male, devil or not was still a pervert. The resulting nose bleed shattered his visor and sent him flying back, smacking his head into the ground.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno giggled. "Such naughty thoughts you must have~, you can always act them out with me you know."

"He's my servent!" Rias snapped defensively.

"Ara ara, you can join it to." Akeno grinned lecherously. It was all too much as Issei lost the battle to stay awake and let perverted dreams over take him. 


End file.
